


Demarcation Line

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: A first kiss is the demarcation line: the same information that a moment ago felt private, all of a sudden seems unfair to withhold. And with that exchange came more.—Francesca Marciano





	Demarcation Line

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 28! When this is all over, I'm going to hibernate for a year. I feel like crap most of the time due to mental and physical illness and all the support I've gotten this month for my writing is a balm to my batter soul. Thanks, as always, to @postmodernpromartheus for the beta.

_A first kiss is the demarcation line: the same information that a moment ago felt private, all of a sudden seems unfair to withhold. And with that exchange came more.  
—Francesca Marciano_

It just sort of happened. They were arguing because Mulder was sure the film they were watching was proof positive of the existence of Big Foot, but Scully was sure it was a hoax. She was exasperated and had her hands on her hips giving him *that* look. He couldn’t help it. He had to kiss her.

At first, when Mulder’s lips met hers, hers remained closed and he was worried that he had made a huge mistake. Just as he was about to retreat, Scully’s mouth opened. His tongue stroked hers. Her mouth was warm and her lips were so soft. She tasted vaguely like mint. 

He had imagined this moment so many times. He had fantasized in explicit detail about exactly how he would kiss her. It was a “when”, not an “if” in his mind. This was always going to happen. He had to believe that to stay sane. He had thought of a million different scenarios and circumstances. Of course his fantasies usually ended with them doing more than kissing. Even in the office. Especially in the office.

He had a catalog of especially hot fantasies about taking her on his desk. He had, more times then he ever would admit, sat at his desk in the dark long after Scully had gone for the day, and jerked off, imagining her before him. With him.

It wasn’t just the idea of illicit sex getting him off, but the idea of finally crossing that most intimate barrier with her. Kissing her was just a taste. She already owned his soul. Taking possession of his body was just the next logical step. 

All of his fantasizing had not prepared him for the reality of kissing her. When their mouths met it was like the rest of the world just melted away. 

Mulder was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually kissing Dana Scully. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She groaned into his mouth and palmed his ass.

What seemed like a million years later, she broke their connection and stepped back to grin widely at him.

“Like I was saying, the case you cited was proven to be a bear with mange…”


End file.
